Iluso
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Sobre por qué Charlie nunca trae a una chica a casa para las cenas de Navidad. Ni en los cumpleaños. Ni a ningún evento. Sobre lo que lo persigue, lo ata y lo aterra.


Bueno, veamos. No sé si estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado, pero he de decir que el límite de quinientas palabras ha sido lo más jodido de todo. Ésta historia cuenta con 495 palabras justas, y he tenido que borrar, escribir, volver a borrar, ajustar, escribir, pensar y blablabla para no pasarme. Un auténtico infierno.

¿Por qué Charlie? En el momento en que ví que se me había asignado la Filofobia (con su correspondiente pequeña explicación) supe que deseaba escribir sobre tres personajes: Voldemort, Sirius y Charlie. Pero el Weasley me pareció la opción más clara dado el caso de que en ningún momento se conoce algo de su vida privada y, sobre todo, sentimental. Así que me puse a pensar en ello, le dí vueltas, busqué información en google y esto es lo que ha surgido.

Espero que la lectura resulte agradable, que los jueces consideren que es claro y que tiene sentido (porque a veces lo leía y juraba que nada tenía ni pies ni cabezas y tenía que volver a amoldarlo para que se entendiera bien). Pero más que nada espero que cualquier persona que lo lea lo disfrute :'3

Harry Potter es obra de **Jotaká**.

_**Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

Me ha tocado: **Filofobia, miedo a enamorarse y/o al compromiso.**

**Iluso.**

**Capítulo único.**

La familia Weasley tiene muchos integrantes: Molly, Arthur y sus correspondientes seis retoños, quienes cuentan con sus cónyuges, y sus propios hijos.

Excepto uno.

Charlie Weasley es feliz siendo soltero. No tiene que dar explicaciones, y mucho menos gastar dinero en pequeños seres chillones. Vive en ese paraíso denominado "soltería".

Pero ese paraíso es también la puerta del infierno. Un infierno oscuro, lleno de dudas. De _inseguridades_. ¿Cómo le dices a tu madre que no les das nietos - a pesar de que ya tiene bastantes- porque te dan _miedo_ las relaciones serias?

**Miedo. Pavor. Terror. **

Era Ravenclaw, se enamoró perdidamente de ella, y su corazón acabó pisoteado delante de toda la escuela. Las risas, las burlas. Las revive cada vez que se involucra con una chica. Se deshace de ellas en cuanto puede, perseguido por la vergüenza, el terror y la humillación.

No quiere que lo engañen. No quiere ser un iluso.

Podría decirse que huye como un cobarde, pero Charlie no se siente preparado para enfrentarse a su problema. A duras penas es capaz de admitirse a sí mismo su miedo a los sentimientos, convencerlo de su _fobia_ es prácticamente imposible.

-¿Te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa mañana?

La escucha desde la cama. Le ha regalado flores, una caja de chocolates e incluso la ha llevado a cenar a un sitio bonito. Ella es bonita. Pelo castaño y sedoso, ojos azules como el mar, piel bronceada y suave. Su nombre es Anna y la ha conquistado como se conquista al cincuenta por ciento de las mujeres: agasajandola.

Se han acostado un par de veces, han salido unas cuantas otras. Pero lo que ella le está proponiendo es algo más.

-¿Por qué?

-Me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres.

Las alarmas se disparan dentro del cerebro de Charlie. Cunde el pánico en su sistema nervioso. Un sudor frío se instala en su espalda.

_Conocer a sus padres_. Esa es la cosa más **seria** que puede ocurrir entre dos personas que pretenden involucrarse sentimentalmente. El tipo de relación que Weasley pretende evitar a toda costa.

-No puedo. Es más, creo que deberíamos dejarlo.

Ella frunce el ceño, contrariada, y le cuestiona secamente.

-Ambos sabemos que esto no es lo que quieres, - dice seriamente - no quieres estar conmigo.

Anna abre los ojos, incrédula. ¿Está intentando convencerla de sus propios sentimientos?

Es rastrero. Para él. Y vil. Y cruel. Pero es lo único que sabe hacer bien en la vida. Convencer a los demás. Convenció a Molly para que lo dejase ir a Rumanía. La convenció de que trabajar con dragones es seguro. Ha convencido a todas las mujeres con las que ha estado de que _no quieren_ estar con él.

Todas ellas le prometen una familia, un hogar, pero él siente que no lo necesita puesto que ya tiene todo eso. Y sabe que sus hermanos, sus sobrinos, nunca van a romperle el corazón. Nunca van a traicionarlo, ni humillarlo.

Mientras se marcha, cabizbajo, vuelve a escuchar las risas.

_¡Lo creíste! ¡Eres más estúpido de lo que creía! _

_¡Eres un iluso!_


End file.
